There are many different types of electronic hand-held devices including mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and music players (e.g., MP3 players). These hand-held devices appeal to a user's sense of sight through graphical user interfaces and to the user's sense of sound through speakers and microphones. Although sight and sound are effective in producing an acceptable user experience, the user experience provided by hand-held devices may be enhanced if the hand-held devices were able to appeal to other senses.